Help from the Demigods
by ILoveBeingInTheGym
Summary: Percy, Nico, Thalia, and Annabeth are called to help out at Hogwarts, posing as teachers and students, to help defeat Voldemort. Takes place in 6th year.
1. Chapter 1

**I am not J. K. Rowling or Rick Riordan**.

**Annabeth POV**

It was just another Monday in the sunny hills of Camp Half-Blood. NOT. Percy, Thalia, Nico, and I were just called in to the Big House for a debriefing on a quest. Now, dear reader, you might be think so what, just another quest. But this is no other quest. Imagine, that you were just told that there was more to the world than just humans, demigods, monsters, gods, and every thing else that comes with Greek mythology; there were wizards as well. That's a little how I felt when Chiron told us that we were to go to a magic school in Europe, hide our identities from these magical beings, and help defeat a dark wizard with some sort of split soul. Not only that, but Percy and I will have to teach at this school.

"Ive heard of him! Rather the little fury. Split his sole into seven, defied death, and caused quite a bit of paperwork for Hades. Been ranting non stop about that Tom Riddle A.K.A. Voldemort person, for ages!" Nico said when Chiron mentioned the split-souled-dark lord.

"I know Nico, that is why you are coming along," he said to the son of Hades. And then to the group as a whole," Thalia and Nico, you will be student, because there is no way to pass you off as older than 15. Percy, you will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Annabeth, you will muggle studies. Now, if I were you, I would go start packing. If you are not at the border in 20 minutes, you'll miss your ride to the airport." Then to Percy he said, " I have a reservation for you at the London Heathrow Marriott, under your name. You will stay there for two days, until there is two rooms available a the Leaky Cauldron. From there, you are to get all of you supplies in Diagon Alley. You will thenwait until September 1st, when you will go to Kings Cross Station, go to Platform 9 3/4 and be on the Hogwarts Express at 11:00 AM," He then, again, turned to the whole group,"Also your wands will be waiting in your cabin, and your school supplies list. Now I would hurry if I were you, you only have 15 minutes to get to the border, or you'll miss your flight. And don't worry ,Nico and Percy, you have both gotten permission from Zeus to fly, well, Air Zeus,"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Precy POV**

I turned out that Air Zeus was a private jet complete with flat screen TVs, reclining massage chairs, and a mini bar with a magic fridge that held every candy, soda, and snack in the world. I even got blue cherry coke and blue chocolate chip Zeus was helping out, we got to London in about 3 hours. After we picked up our luggage, we decided to walk to our hotel since it was a little less than a mile away from our terminal. After we checked in, and went to our adjoining rooms (Percy and Annabeth in one, Nico and Thalia in another) we unpacked. Because of the time difference we had dinner about the time we would be having lunch at camp. We met up at one of the hotels two restaurants. I had just gotten my steak when Annabeth dove straight into business, "I found a letter in my cabin back at camp, saying that tonight while we sleep, Athena and Hecate would bless us, so that we have the knowledge of 5th years and teachers, and also have magic. But it said that we would have to be careful because how powerful our magic is would be just as powerful as we are as demigods. We are a pretty powerful bunch."

"Don't worry about it. We have one week until September 1st. Let's enjoy London while we are here. Remember, enjoy the moment," I said , kissing her on the cheek, causing her blush.

" Ugh, guys quit it with the PDA! Take it somewhere else please," Thalia exclaimed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Annabeth POV**

When we got to the Leaky Cauldron, I asked the innkeeper, Tom, he said his name was, how to get to Diagonal Alley. He led us out back, to a brick wall, and tapped the brick three up, and two to the left of the trash can. the wall immediately started to open up into an archway, leading to a bundle of shops that at one point might have been very colorful, but now had wanted signs and were rather depressing. "Okay," I said, "Let's go to the bank, then Nico and Thalia can get the stuff they need for school, and Percy and I can get the stuff that we need for our classrooms." And we headed for the big white bank. As we entered the set of double golden doors, we saw a plaque, a sign, a warning:

"_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath these floor_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there_._  
_

"Sounds fun," said Nico in a bored voice.

"Sounds like a challenge for the Stolls," said Thalia in a fake worried tone.

"Or Hermes," agreed Percy.

"Let's go!" I said in a sarcastically perky voice.

As we walked up to the front counter, I took in everything I saw. Little goblins were counting piles of money and jewels. My mind kept spinning by how tall the stacks were. When we reached the front counter, I whispered to the goblin, "The demigod vault please. And here is the key," I said while slipping him the key.

"Of course. I'll take you there right now," he said. He led us through another door, down a hallway, and into a cart. The cart suddenly lurched forward, and sped along at breakneck speeds. After about what felt like 15 seconds, but was really ten minutes, we ended up at vault 100. Once the vault was opened up, we stepped inside. It felt bigger than Olympus.

"Okay guys, come here so I can put an enlargement charm on you bag. Make sure you fill it up enough to last you this entire year,"I said to my self. I also made a silent promise to never, ever bring the Stolls here.


	2. Chapter 2

**I am not J. K. Rowling or Rick Riordan.**

**Percy POV**

After we got our money, Annabeth and I separated from Nico and Thalia. She dragged me to the quill shop, so we could get parchment, quills and ink for our classrooms. I think we got enough for five years, not one. After leaving the shop, we headed for the pet store. All of the owls instantly started hooting furiously loud when Annabeth walked in. "They're talking to me. Is this how you feel around fish and horses?" She asks me. I just nod. After she calms the owls down some, we start to look around.

I found a cat looking thing with hair so black it's almost blue. It's so fluffy. I decide that I want to get him. I also pick a blue cat crate, a blue collar, and several bags of treats. I take him up to the counter. "I see that you would like to but Bruce. He's been here for a while now. He's a kneazle. He's very loyal and can tell when something, or someone, is untrustworthy," the witch at the counter said as she totaled things up. When she was finished, she said, "That will be 27 galleons, 11 sickles, and 7 knuts." I paid the lady, and then went to find Annabeth. She was standing in a corner debating with herself on wether or not she wanted a snowy white owl or a stormy gray owl.

I snuck up behind her and whispered in her ear, "Get the stormy grey one. It matches your eyes." She turned around and smiled.

"Fine, but I'm picking the name," she said. She then quickly picked a cage, treats, and a name. Her total order came to be 26 galleons, 10 sickles, and 6 knuts.

We then left the store and went back to the Leaky Cauldron, waiting for Nico and Thalia.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thalia and Nico showed up about an hour later. They were bantering like an old friends, which they were. "I just don't like the fact that I have to wear a skirt. And the fact that you could get a crow, but I couldn't get a eagle. That is just cruel," Thalia complained.

"Well, how come you get more advanced classes, huh? I bet we have the same grade point average," Nico countered.

"Death breath."

"Pinecone face,"

Zombie dude!"

"Ugh!"

Hah! I win!" Thalia claimed.

"Stop it you two!" Annabeth and I scream at the same time. The two goth/emo looking people turn toward us,crossing there arms.

"What?" They ask. Ugh so annoying.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was 10:30 AM on September 1st. Annabeth, being the planner she is, made sure we were at Kingcross Station 30 minutes before the train was set to leave. Standing in between platforms nine and ten, she said, "Okay, this ticket says platform 9 3/4." She then continued, pointing at the brick wall, "normally I would say that it's not possible, but considering that we are in the world of wizards, I would say that we have to run through this wall." She then proceeded to run at the wall, and she disappeared.

"Well, I guess that's that," I said. And I ran for the wall. On the other side, I saw this huge, long, gleaming red train that had a sign that read _The Hogwarts Express. _I sighted my beautiful girlfriend, and walked up to her. "You're looking fabulous today Wise Girl," I said sweetly.

"And you're looking particularly dashing today Seaweed Brain," she replied jokingly. Just then Nico showed up shortly followed by Thalia. We all got on the train and started talking about what the school might be like.

"Well I heard while in Diagon Alley people referring to it as the castle," Thalia offered.

"I hope it has a lake!" I say excitedly.

"I wonder how big the library is?" Annabeth muses aloud.

"You would wonder that," jokes Nico. All of a sudden the door to the compartment opened, and three teens appeared. One of the boys looked like me, but had glasses, wasn't as strong, was paler, emeralds green eyes, and had a lightning shaped scar on his forehead. The other boy had bright red hair, brown eyes, and a trillion freckles. Then the last teen, a girl, had bushy brown hair and brown eyes as well.

"Can we sit here? Everywhere else is full," bushy hair asks us uncertainly.

"Sure, go ahead," Annabeth replies. "What are your names?" She asks them.

"I'm Harry Potter, thats Ron Weasley, and that's Hermione Granger," he answers pointing to each of them in turn. He seems almost like he's cringing, but when the only thing we say is our names, he relaxes.

"Nico Di Angelo."

"Thalia, just Thalia."

"Annabeth Chase."

"Percy Jackson."

"Cool. Are you pureblood, half bloods, or muggle born?" Ron asks us.

"Were all half bloods," Nico replies for us.

"Okay, that's cool. How come you didn't sound suprised about who Harry was? And where are you from? I don't recognize those accents," Ron asks us.

"Were American. So what has Harry done for you to expect us to know his name?" I ask.

"Well, I have foughten Voldemort 5 times face to face, and one of them was when I was one years old. I deafeted a basilisk, and I won the triwizard tournament. I also broke into the Department of Mysteries last year and found out that I have this big prophecy hanging over my head," Harry answers grimly.

"Mmm. I can relate," I say in turn

"How?" Ron says kind of snooty.

I looked at Annabeth and we had a silent conversation._ "What should I tell them?"_ I ask her.

_"A little but not all. Keep it condensed. Don't say any thing about monsters and gods. Giants and ghosts are okay,"_ she 'replies'

I then tell the others,"When I was twelve, I found out that I also had a big prophecy hanging over my head. I spent four years trying to figure it out, and it turned out that I wasn't the hero of it. We also heard a new prophecy. I then lost my memory, and had to travel to Alaska, and kill an army of ghosts, that were surprisingly solid. I got my memory back, I then had to travel to California, help defeat an army of giants, and be reunited with my girlfriend, Annabeth. We then had to travel across America, across the Atlantic Ocean, through Rome and Greece, and defeat another army of giants. Yeah I've been there."

Hermione and Ron announce that they have to go do prefect duties, and leave. After a couple hours of talking, the compartment door opened, and revealed a friendly looking witch. "Anything from the trolley dears?" She asks us.

The demigods and I All share a smile. At the same time we pull out our money sacks and say at the same time, "We'll take the lot!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two hours and several pieces of candy later, the train came to a stop. With Thalia, Nico Ron, and Hermione in there uniforms, the returning students, headed toward the carriages, and the new students towards the boats. Annabeth and I were instructed to wait at the station, and some one was supposed to be coming to pick us up. All of a sudden, a strict looking woman appeared in front of us with a loud pop. "Hello. I am Professor McGonagall. You must be Professors Chase and Jackson. We best be going now otherwise we will be late," the strict looking woman, Professor McGonagall said. She then grabbed Annabeth's right arm and my left arm, and I felt a pull in the spot just behind my belly button. Things went black and then it was light (sort of as it was night), and we were standing in front of a big gate with two pigs on top. We stepped through the gate and off towards the big castle at which Annabeth could not shut up about the architecture of.


	3. Chapter 3

**I am not J. K. Rowling or Rick Riordan**

**Annabeth POV**

If I thought the exterior architecture of the castle was amazing, then the inside was mind blowing. The entire time walking through the entrance hall and the Great Hall I kept thinking _I schooled have added that when I designed Olympus._ The rafters looked absolutely amazing, and the ceiling would look fantastic on the Throne Room. Pointing at two chairs at the top of the table, she says, "These are your chairs. Now if you do not mind, I must go and wait to meet the first years." And she is off looking in quite a rush.

"Well, she seems like a joy," jokes Percy.

"Shut up. Let's go meet the other teachers," I reply.

"Hi, my name is Percy and this is my girlfriend, Annabeth," my fabulous boyfriend says to the other professors.

"Hello Professors Chase and Jackson. I am Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts," says a man with a long white beard and hair to match.

One by one, the teachers go around, saying their names and what they teach. As the students start to stream in, we take our seats. Once everyone sits down, Professor Mcgonagall comes in with a stool and the line of first years plus Nico and Thalia. She starts ro speak but Percy and I both zone out, due to our ADHD. I, at least, pay attention when Nico and Thalia are being sorted. Nico makes it into Slytherin, and Thalia goes into Gryfindor. Dumbledore says a few words, introducing me and Percy, and then we start the feast. The food was quite delicious. It was 9:00 PM by the time it was over. Again Professor Mcgonagall showed us around. She points us to the apartment that we would be sharing, and bid us good night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Percy POV**

At 9:00 AM, my first class starts to stream through the door of my classroom. Earlier, I had used some magic to conjure up some weapons for my classroom. I had been thinking, what if the wizards loses their wand during the fight. They need to be ready for hand to hand combat. And that, I decided is what I'm going to teach them. I knew from what the teachers told me last night that Slytherine and Gryfindor had a rivalry, and I had a double class with them right now. I decided to be friendly and opened up with, "Hi, my name is Percy. I am your new teacher. Now I would like everyone to make a line in front of me, please. Thank you." I led them to the back of the room, told Thalia and Nico to help me, and started passing out weapons. Once everyone had a weapon, I asked the students, "What do you do if you are disarmed our you wand breaks during a fight?"

Harry is the one who answers, "Prepare to die."

"No," I tell them, "You fight. Your enemies are not going to expect you to fight. Watch me and Nico for example." I drag Nico forward, with much complaining on his part, and we ready our swords. He slashes at me, and I duck and roll, coming up behind him. I swipe at his legs, and he jumps, twisting in the process. He lunges for my head, and I duck swiping at his knees. He jumps back, and he is thrown off balance. I rush toward him, and knock him to the ground with my foot resting on his throat. I help him up and turn my back to him, facing the students again. "See. That is why you ne-," I was cut off by getting judo flipped over Nico's shoulder.

"Rule number two: don't turn your back on your opponent until you know for sure the fight is over," is all he says leaning over me while Thalia is laughing.

The Slytherines applaud, and the Gryfindors look shocked at Nico's strength. I get up unharmed and ask nico to go get Annabeth, since I knew it was her break hour, and meet us at the quidditch pitch. As he walks out, I tell the class, "Gather up your books and your weapons. We're headed outside.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~down in the quidditch pitch~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"If you have a bow, go see Thalia. If you have a dagger, go see Annabeth, if you have a sword, come see either me or Nico," I instruct to my students. About eight students came over to Nico and I, eight to Annabeth, and seven to Thalia. I started teaching the group basic skills and moves. Thrust, overhand, backhand, and side strike were just few of them. I told Nico to start having them do random drills. As I walked towards Annabeth, I flicked my wand, and practice dummies appeared in front of the sword students. Annabeth's students were doing just fine. But with Thalia, she had gotten into a fight with one of her students, and was now pointing an arrow at him. He had somehow, in someway, found out her last name. It didn't go over we'll. I was about to pray to Artemis that she didn't kill the boy, when I finally got her to calm down, and the boy to apologize. Just then the bell rang and I had never been happier to get out of class in my life. The rest of the day was similar except without the fights, and Nico, Thalia, And Annabeth weren't helping me anymore. It was rather difficult to teach the students, since I'm awful at archery, and not that good with a dagger. But by lunch, all of the 6th years were exhausted, and at dinner, so were the 4th years. All in all, of I do say so myself, a very successful first day.

After dinner, me and Annabeth meet up with Nico and Thalia at the lake. "We need a place to train," states Thalia clearly.

"I know. I'll ask Dumbledore tomorrow. Right now, it's getting late, and you have classes tomorrow," I say boss like. I could get used to this teacher thing. Not that bad.


	4. Chapter 4

**I am not J. K. Rowling or Rick Riordan.**

**Annabeth POV**

After a couple of hours of trying, and failing, to get some sleep,I decided to get up and explore the castle. It was huge, and in my day and a half of being here, I had only seen the great hall, my classroom, the apartment, the entry way, and various passage ways. After wondering around, and getting lost several times, I finally found the library. It was bigger than any library that I had ever been in before. And that is saying something. I started to wander around, until I came to a roped off section. _Restricted Section_ a sign read. I jumped the rope, lit a lantern and started to look around. Finally I found a book that looked helpful,_ hTe ieRs nda laFl fo het arDk trAs._ I racked my brain, and found a spell, and cast it on the book. Now it was in Ancient Greek, and it read, _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_. Better.I grabbed it and started to flip through it until I found the correct chapter. _Voldemort_, was the chapters title. That is who Harry said was after him, and who my friends and I are supposed to be helping the wizards fight. Perfect time to read up on him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By dawn, I knew the names of every wizard Voldemort had killed, the theories of how Harry had stopped him, the beasts he had used in the first war, the names of known death eaters, the names of who the death eaters had killed, and whether or not the death eaters were dead. Well thats useful. It is good to know your enemy. I went back to the apartment, woke Percy up, and told him every thing that I had found. "So we have to fight more giants?" he asked worriedly.

"Don'. Worry. There not like our giants. They don't have the same power, and we don't need a god to defeat them," I said excitedly.

"Well that's good!" he replied sarcastically.

"Oh, shut up. Let's go find Nico and Thalia so we can tell them," I said.

As we set off in search for our two friends, I tried to memorize as much as the castle as I could. It was pretty easy for a demigod of my brains. Thalia was by the second floor girls bathroom, threatening to beat another kid up, because the 6th year in Percy's class yesterday, had spilled about her last name. After spending a couple minutes diffusing that bomb, we went in search for Nico. We found on the 7th floor, talking to a ghost, of course. "Nico, we need to talk to you now!" I said giving him the look. We had developed the look a while back. If you give it to someone, it means you have very important information to pass on to them. Nico said goodbye to the ghost, whose head looked ready to fall off, and followed us back to Percy and I's apartment. I told them everything I knew, and since most of it had to do with death, I'm not surprised that Nico didn't seem so.

"Hades has a new section in the underworld reserved specifically for death eaters and Voldemort. Nasty little place," is all he says.

"Lets go down to breakfast, I'm starved, and we still have classes," Percy said warily before turning toward the door. We all followed him and headed for the Great Hall.

**Sorry it's so short. Have writers block. Ideas are accepted, in fact, the are encouraged.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am not J. K. Rowling or Rick Riordan.**

**Nico POV**

Let's just say that I didn't exactly receive a very warm welcome.

This blond kid with a pointed face and two cronies who had the appearance of gorillas approached me on my first night demanding for me to give them anything good that I had on me. I considered the fight or flight instinct, but then realized, these guys aren't demigods. So I chose fight. It wasn't Percy, Thalia, Annabeth, or Clarisse; the only people that I had ever lost against (though I had won against them sometimes as well.) I could take them. Easily. "No," I replied confidently.

"Guess we have to teach this newbie a lesson," he said to his goons while looking at me.

"Bring it."

Gorilla on the left charged first, but I was smaller and quiker. I fought him like I was fighting a bull. I lept out of the way at the last minute, crashing into the other gorilla, and knocking him out cold. What do you know, there is a good use for dungeon floors like this. I got up again, and waited for Gorilla number one to charge at me again, but he had gotten a broken nose so he was down for the count as well. I turned around, threw one last punch at the blond git, and went to look for my dorm. _What in Hades did I just do? _I kept thinking over and over again as I paced my room. I was so dead. If I wasn't killed by one of the teachers, then most likely Annabeth would be after me with her knife.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was shocked no one found out about the little fight. Maybe those wizards respected power. Hades knows that you can sense power on Thalia, Percy, Annabeth, and I. I was even more surprised when an entire month went by with out any more incidents. The gang and I started having daily meetings by the lake, and We started Iris messaging Chiron once a week to let him know how things were going. Even though he he told us to stay alert, I started to relax. Quidditch, a weird wizard sport played on brooms, had started. The classes were easy for Thalia and I for once, and I realized I liked Hogwarts.

**Omg sorry it's so short. Again I have writers block. Keep sending in ideas. I kind of have an idea for the next chapter, but I am cheering at basketball games a lot now, so I won't be able to write so much. Also sorry for the _major_ time skip**.


	6. Chapter 6

**I am not J. K. Rowling or Rick Riordan.**

**Regular is English, Italics is Greek, Bold is AN.**

**Harry POV**

I was sitting in the common room, doing my homework, sweaty from quidditch practice, when Hermione came barging through the portrait hole. She sat down on my left, in the last remaining comfy chair in front of the fireplace, as Ron was sitting in the one on the right. "I don't trust those exchange students, or those new teachers. I've heard them talking to each other in the library. They say all of these weird phrases like in stead of god, they say gods. As in more than one. And then there's also, 'How in Hades'. Then once, when that Di Angelo emo kid dared Professor Jackson to do something, I think it was like fly on a broom, he said 'I'd rather go back to Tartarus. They're weird. The popped up out of no where. I don't trust them," she said in a huff.

"I agree with Hermione. They do seem kind of iffy," agreed Ron.

"Well, I like them. They're all good fighters, and we could use them in the war against Voldemort. Besides Thalia is funny. And I've talked to Nico. For a Slytherin, he's not that bad. He is actually quite funny. And he doesn't like being called emo," I said, "But I do agree that those phrases are a little weird."

"So you agree that we should investigate?" Hermione practically pleading with me to say yes.

"Oh, all right. But we have to do it carefully. I don't want to see the sharp end of any of their weapons," I finally agreed after a tense silence.

" Good, because I was still going to look into it even if you weren't on board."

"Well, did you know that it's rude to investigate someone because they're different than you," Thalia said appearing behind us.

Busted!

Thalia POV

I can't believe those Brit Twits. Talking about my friends and I behind our backs is just uncalled for.

I grabbed each of them by the ear, and dragged them down to Percabeth's apartment. I didn't even both knocking, as it was rigged to only let in demigods, but it stopped the 'Golden Trio'. Ugh.

_"I Thalia, Daughter of Zeus, give Harry Potter, Hermione Grange, and Ronald Weasley permission to enter the apartment of Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena, And Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon_," I said to the door, and the three wizards sprang through.

I dragged them to the kitchen table, where Percy, Nico, and Annabeth were already sitting. I looked at Annabeth, and we had a conversation In Ancient Greek.

_"Should we tell them?" I asked._

_"I don't know," she replied._

_"She heard us talking in the library. She was wondering about the weird phrases."_

Then to Nico, Annabeth said,_ "Go IM Chiron. Ask him wether or not it's okay."_ And that was the end of the conversation.

For five minutes, we sat at the kitchen table. Hermione kept asking questions, Ron was yelling, and Harry looked like he was trying to figure out the best way to get out of this situation, as he couldn't leave until we gave permission. We disarmed them, worried that they might do something without listening. When Nico came back, he gave us a slight nod, and Annabeth dove right in.

"Have you ever heard of Greek mythology?"Annabeth asked. When only Hermione raised her hand, Annabeth continued, "Well, it's real. Everything. The gods, monsters, places. All of those Greek myths you have ever heard, learned, or read about are real. Sometimes, gods come down to earth and have children with mortals. Those children are called Demigods. We are Demigods," She concluded.

"I don't believe you," Harry said. Percy drew water out of the tap, and made it form a trident. Nico rose a skeleton warrior. I used lightning and zapped the spot on the wall just over Ron's head.

"Now do you believe us?"


	7. Chapter 7

**I am not J. K. Rowling or Rick Riordan.**

**Harry POV**

Two days after the demigods told my friends and I who they really were, during dinner, the doors to the great hall burst open revealing about 40 kids. The entire hall fell silent. They all marched up to the front of the room with Percy and Annabeth in front, followed by Nico, Thalia, and two other kids, one blond, and one African American. I studied them, wanting to take in all of them as they seemed so interesting. _These must be more demigods_, I thought since they all had weapons and armor. Percy looked at Professor Dumbledore, who nodded, and he turned around at the front of the hall. The other demigods did so as well.

Once they were back in formation, Annabeth started to speak, "How many of you here have heard of Greek mythology?" She asked. Only the muggle born raised their hands, and she continued," Well, everything you have ever heard about them -the monsters, gods, nature spirits, demigods- is real. And before you going saying that we are off our rocker, think about this. If wizards and witches are real, why not Greek mythology. Well, as I was saying about demigods, sometimes the gods come down to earth, and how should I put this... hook up with mortals. The children of these affairs are called demigods. Demigods are very powerful. We are demigods. We are here to help you in the war against Voldemort."

Without waiting for a signal, Percy jumped right in, " I am Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon, god of th sea. I am slayer of Alecto, the minatour, Procrustes, and Medusa. Slayer of Tammi the espousa, Antaeus, Geyrun, the Clazmonian Sow, Sethno and Euryale, the sisters of Medusa, along with several other monsters. I am the hero of Olympus, Retriver of the Lightnong Bolt, Sailor of the Sea of Monster, Holder of the Sky, Wanderer of the Labyrinth, Praetor of New Rome, one of the seven, survivor of Tartarus, and savior of Olympus. Oh, and Annabeth's boyfriend."

"I am Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy. I am slayer of one of the three furies, Joe Bob the Laistrygonian giant, Kelli the Empousa, Arachne, along with many other common monsters. I am a heroine of Olympus, Retriever of the Lightning Bolt, sailor of the Sea of Monsters, holder of the sky, Wanderer of the Labyrinth, one of the seven, Survivor of Tartarus, official architect of Olympus, and savior of Olympus," she said while blushing.

"I am Thalia, Daughter of Zeus, god of the sky, Lieutenant of Artemis, former tree. I have killed many monsters, too many for me to keep track of. I am a heroine of Olympus."

"I am Nico Di Angelo, Son of Hades, god of the Underworld, Ghost King," surprisingly, that's all Nico had to say. Maybe he didn't feel like thinking about all of the monsters.

Then the blond stepped up and started to speak, "I am Jason Grace, Son of Jupiter, god of the sky. I am the Champion of Juno, and Hero of Olympus. I am the killer of the Trojan Sea Monster, Lityerses, hordes of Scythian Dracaena, and I toppled Kronos's black throne. I am a hero of Olympus, one of the seven, I am a Savior of Olympus."

On and on this went, people giving their titles. It took almost two hours, and Ron was grumbling that he wanted to eat again.

When all of the wizards, except for my friends, teachers, and I, kept staring at the wizards in disbelief, about 6 or 7 demigods raised their hands slightly, and thunder started to rumble. Lightning struck, vines started to grow on the walls, and rain started to fall. Jason rose into the air, Leo bursted into flames, and Frank turned into a lion. Well there you go. Finally, SAnnabeth turned toward Dumbledore and asked, "Is there a place my friends and I could set up a temporary camp? Percy, Nico, Thalia, an I will be joining them. Though Nico and Thalia won't be attending classes anymore, Percy and I are still willing to teach."

"Of course there is Professor Chase. Outside by the lake should be fine. You can dine here in the hall, and Hagrid can set up a paddock for pets. You can train in the quidditch arena, but please, keep it neat," he replied.

"Thank you. Oh, and Tavos and Connor, give the teachers their wands," she said still keeping an eye on Dumbledore. The twins grinned sheepishly and returned the wands to their rightful owners. Then the entire group of demigods marched out of the hall, and an excited murmur began to sweep the entire room.


	8. Chapter 8

**I took out the OC, because frankly, no one seemed to like her, and i didn't really like her either. I rewrote Chapter 7.**

**ILoveBeingInTheGym.**


	9. AN Really important

I am sorry to tell you that I am taking down Help From the Demigods. I realized that I enjoy reading fan-fiction more than I enjoy writing it. It just doesn't speak to me anymore. I will be starting a new story called 'Annabeth Chase goes to Goode High'. I know. Totally original. Not. The first chapter will be up on Wednesday of next week. I'm sorry.


End file.
